


It's Not Real, Newt

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: A newt x reader where newt is disgusted by the reader wearing a fur coat, until they tell him its actually fake fur.





	It's Not Real, Newt

You had recently bought a new fake leopard fur coat. It was very stylish and you couldn't wait to go home to show Newt. When you got home, you discovered that he was in the suitcase. Opening it, you shouted down, "Newt, I'm home". You climbed into the suitcase, trying to find him. He was feeding the Occamys. You snuck up behind him, covering his eyes. "Hey, Newt, turn around", you teased. When he did, you uncovered his eyes. Twirling around to show the full coat, you smiled at him. "Do you like it?" Newt looked like he was going to be sick. He shakily pointed at your new outfit, "Is that.... is that real?", he asked. You suddenly realized that he thought you were wearing real fur. You laughed, "Of course not, Newt, it's fake" Newt breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
